C'était logique
by Feorn
Summary: OS. HPDM. C'était logique qu'on s'aime. C'était logique qu'on vive ensemble. C'était logique qu'on se dispute parfois. Mais pas à ce point. Jamais à ce point.


Titre : C'était logique.

Auteur : Feorn

Disclamers : Tout appartient à J. !

Note : du drarry soft. du angst, toujours.

Juste une petite fic écrite pour le plaisir, pour passer le temps...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_"J'aurais préféré que tu meurs ce jour-là !"_

Ses mots tournent encore et encore dans ma tête, me donnant la nausée, me laissant sans force.

_"J'aurais préféré que tu meurs ce jour-là !"_

Je revois encore son regard après m'avoir dit ces mots. Du regret. De la culpabilité. Et puis, de la panique.

Il a tendu la main vers moi mais n'a jamais fini son geste. Il s'est figé quand il a croisé mon regard. Un regard brisé et presque vide à la fois.

_"J'aurais préféré que tu meurs ce jour-là !"_

Je me suis détourné, tel un automate. J'ai fais un pas, puis un deuxième, et je me suis éloigné sans un mot. Il m'a appelé, d'une voix rauque, sans conviction, mais n'a pas eu le temps de me rattraper. Et je ne me suis pas retourné, pas une seule fois.

On parle souvent d'un coeur brisé. La métaphore n'est pas si loin de la réalité. Mon coeur cognait douloureusement dans ma poitrine. Si douloureusement que j'ai cru en mourir.

Pourtant, c'était idiot. On se disputait juste parce que j'avais oublié d'envoyer cette foutue lettre. Comment ça a pu dériver à ce point ? Comment on a pu en arriver là ?

Ses mots m'ont poignardés plus profondément que n'importe quelle lame. Et je ne parviens pas à les guérir. La plaie reste béante, la fissure ne se referme plus. Pourra-t-elle s'apaiser un jour ?

Je regarde autour de moi. Mes pieds m'ont menés jusqu'au centre commercial. La foule de moldus s'agglutine dans les magasins, passant devant moi sans me voir. Je suis invisible aux yeux de ce monde...

C'est pour ça que j'ai voulu vivre ici, après la guerre, après avoir tué Voldemort. J'avais besoin d'anonymat. J'avais besoin de vivre une vie saine, à l'abris des médias, à l'abris des sorciers. Et lui, il n'a pas hésité un instant à me suivre. Il n'a pas hésité un instant à m'aimer. Alors que tout nous opposait quelques mois auparavant.

Avec la mort de Voldemort, il avait gagné sa liberté. Et le soir où s'est arrivé, lorsque je l'ai sauvé de la Salle sur Demande, nous avons su tous les deux que rien ne serait plus comme avant.

Et c'était vrai. En quelques semaines, nous sommes devenus amis, puis très vite amants.

Ça semblait si naturel. Comme si c'était le destin. Comme si nous avions attendus ça toute notre vie. Comme si c'était logique.

On avait pas eu à se poser de questions. C'était logique qu'on s'aime. C'était logique qu'on vive ensemble. C'était logique qu'on se dispute parfois. Mais pas à ce point. Jamais à ce point.

Je soupire. Mon coeur s'est de nouveau mis à saigner à ces pensées. Pourtant aucune larme ne me monte aux yeux. J'ai la tête qui tourne, les jambes tremblantes, le coeur qui pulse violemment dans ma poitrine, mais pas une larme.

La gorge serrée, je me fraye un chemin dans la masse compacte. Je ne sais pas où je vais, et ça n'a pas beaucoup d'importance. Je voudrais juste oublier ce qui s'est passé, oublier ces mots qui me transpercent à chaque seconde.

_"J'aurais préféré que tu meurs ce jour-là !"_

Combien de fois ai-je craint qu'il prononce ces mots ?

Moi aussi, j'aurais préféré mourir, si j'avais su. Mais le destin en a voulu autrement. J'aurais préféré mourir que de l'entendre prononcer ces mots.

L'attaque avait été tellement soudaine, tellement inattendue. Je n'avais rien pu faire, si ce n'est les regarder rire et nous menacer de leur baguette. Cela faisait des semaines qu'ils attendaient ça, qu'ils se terraient comme des rats en attendant que je baisse ma garde. Et je l'avais baissé.

Ce devait seulement être une promenade en amoureux. On devait seulement se balader, main dans la main, souriants, heureux, insouciants. Si seulement j'avais su...

Ils nous étaient tombé dessus, et avant qu'on ne puisse réagir, nous avait fait transplaner. Nous avions atterri dans un cimetière nauséabond, semblant abandonné depuis des années.

Et puis tout s'était passé très vite. Ils m'avaient lancé un sort, puis avaient en avait lancé un à Draco. Et la descente aux enfers avait débuté.

Cela les faisait rire. Ils disaient que c'était le prix à payer pour nous aimer. Que deux hommes n'auraient jamais dû se mettre aussi ouvertement en couple. Que c'était de l'hérésie, de la provocation, que c'était anormal.

Chaque sort que je recevais, Draco le subissait au triple. Chaque coup que je recevais, il le sentait trois fois plus douloureusement.

Si j'étais mort ce jour-là, Draco serait mort avec moi.

Mais j'étais trop fort, trop habitué à la douleur, trop résistant. Je ne suis pas mort, et il a survécu avec moi. C'était logique. On ne pouvait pas vivre l'un sans l'autre. Et on ne pouvait pas mourir l'un sans l'autre.

Avec les forces qu'il me restait, je m'étais agrippé à lui, et je nous avais fait transplaner à Sainte Mangouste. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous serions morts. Mais j'étais trop résistant, je ne suis pas mort.

Je me réveillais quelques jours plus tard, vaseux, le corps douloureux jusqu'à la plus infime cellule. Mais j'étais en vie, et Draco aussi. C'était le plus important.

Puis les médecins nous ont dit que Draco avait des séquelles beaucoup plus importantes que les miennes. Qu'il serait mort si je n'avais pas survécu, car le sortilège nous maintenait en vie tant que l'un de nous survivait.

Draco s'était réveillé, il mangeait, buvait, respirait. Mais il ne pouvait plus marcher comme avant. Il ne pourra plus jamais marcher sans sa canne.

Ça a été le plus gros coup dur pour notre couple. Draco me rassurait, me disait qu'il allait bien. Je savais bien que c'était faux. Mais que pouvais-je faire d'autre que l'aimer encore plus ?

Nous en étions même devenus encore plus forts, encore plus unis.

Mais je craignais à chaque instant qu'il ne me rejette. Qu'il me dise que c'était ma faute. Parce que j'étais connu, parce qu'à cause de moi nous avions fait la une de tous les journaux. Parce qu'à cause de moi, nous avions été attaqués.

Mais il ne me le reprochait jamais. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

_"J'aurais préféré que tu meurs ce jour-là !"_

J'avais juste oublié d'aller poster cette foutue lettre. Cette foutue lettre si importante pour lui. Exaspéré, il m'avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas compte sur moi, que lui ne pouvait pas y aller.

Je lui avait répondu qu'il pouvait, mais qu'il ne voulait pas.

Et puis tout a dérapé. Il avait grogné qu'il avait trop mal pour sortir. Et je lui avais reproché de ne pas être sorti de la semaine. Et puis, piqué au vif, il l'avait hurlé, à pleins poumons.

_"J'aurais préféré que tu meurs ce jour-là ! Parce que comme ça, je serais mort moi aussi, et j'aurais pas eu besoin de vivre tous les jours avec ces putains de douleurs !"_

Et ce que je craignais depuis des semaines, depuis des mois, m'a frappé de plein fouet.

Je sais bien que la douleur a amplifié la violence de ses mots. Je sais bien que s'il n'avait pas eu aussi mal cette semaine, que s'il avait pu dormir plus de deux heures de suite sans se réveiller à cause de la douleur, il n'aurait pas réagit si violemment.

Mais ça fait mal, quel que soit le contexte.

Une larme parvient enfin à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à mes yeux, coulant avec lenteur le long de ma joue. Une seconde la rejoint. Mais pas une troisième.

Je m'essuie le visage avec ma manche et reprend ma marche. Je sors du centre commercial d'un pas lent et me dirige vers le parc, à quelques centaines de mètres plus loin.

Dix minutes plus tard, je me retrouve assis sur un banc, seul, faisant face à l'étang verdâtre où nagent gaiement quelques canards. Je les fixe d'un regard vide, les regardant sans les voir.

Et le temps passe, lentement, douloureusement. Chaque minutes est un supplice auquel se mêlent désespoir et culpabilité. Draco a toujours tout accepté pour moi, par amour. Je sais qu'il me pardonnera.

Mais ça fait quand même mal.

Les heures s'écoulent, interminables et pourtant sans que je ne m'en rende vraiment compte. Le soir est tombé, les lampadaires se sont allumés pour éclairer les sentiers sinueux du parc, mais il ne fait pas encore totalement nuit.

Je n'ai pas bougé d'un cil. Mes muscles sont douloureux, engourdis. Mais je ne me lève pas pour aller me dégourdir les jambes, je n'en ai pas envie. Je voudrais juste qu'aujourd'hui ne soit jamais arrivé, que je puisse remonter le cours du temps et ne pas oublier cette satanée lettre. Mais c'est impossible, même avec un Retourneur de Temps. Et cette idée m'est insupportable.

Peut-être que j'aurais vraiment dû mourir ce jour-là, pour que Draco ne souffre pas autant ? Peut-être que je n'aurais jamais dû exister, comme ça nous n'aurions jamais été ensemble et Draco n'aurait jamais souffert. Peut-être que...

Une main sur mon épaule interrompt mes pensées.

Je tourne la tête vers ma droite et rencontre les yeux gris, si beaux, de Draco. Je baisse aussitôt le regard et me replie sur moi-même.

- Harry...

La voix de Draco est calme, douce. Mais je me tends encore plus.

- Viens, on rentre.

Je laisse échapper un sanglot.

- Pardon, murmure-je. Pardon...

Draco attrape ma main et la serre avec force dans la sienne. De l'autre, il me relève le visage. Je ne pleure pas, mais j'ai le coeur au bord des lèvres.

- C'est moi qui devrais te demander pardon, souffle-t-il, plongeant ses yeux dans les miens. Je suis désolé. Viens, on rentre. S'il te plait.

J'hésite un instant, puis acquiesce. Je me lève, serrant avec force la main qui enlace la mienne.

En fait, c'était logique qu'on se dispute pour ça un jour ou l'autre. Parce qu'après ça, c'était logique que maintenant on vive avec, ensemble, en allant toujours de l'avant.

Fin.

* * *

Voilà, merci d'avoir lu :)

Désolée pour les fautes qui traînent sûrement :)


End file.
